


to sway above

by slackeuse



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, M/M, One Night Stands, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, blowjob, slight angst because it's me, slight body worship, soft dom minhyun, switch jihoon, switch minhyun, tinder au, top seongwoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 02:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slackeuse/pseuds/slackeuse
Summary: Jihoon's favorite way of relieving stress is sex, so he gets on Tinder to find a one night stand. He finds Minhyun (and Seongwoo) instead.





	to sway above

When Jihoon is just too fucking stressed, there’s only one thing that helps him. When he has a boyfriend or girlfriend, it’s easy enough to get, too. All he has to do is pace the length of the living room a few times—though the kitchen or the bedroom work, too—and complain about how much work he has to do, how much he just wants to unwind even if it’s just for an hour but what would get his mind off his work?

His first girlfriend had been shy about it. She’d swallowed, chewed on the insides of her lips. _I can think of something…?_ she’d said. When he’d asked what, she’d walked over to him, put her hands on his shoulders and guided him to the bed, sat him down, and started unzipping his pants.

His last boyfriend had just chuckled. _Want to fuck?_ he'd asked.

Jihoon doesn’t have anyone right now, though, and not only does he have a mountain of work to do for the internship he hopes will turn into a job after he graduates, but he also has to study for his exams next week that will determine whether he graduates or not.

It’s 9PM and he needs a one-night stand.

He’d ask Woojin first, but he’s trying the monogamy thing with Hyungseob.

At one point, he would’ve gone to Sungwoon or Daniel, too, but then they started dating and he knows they’d be up for a threesome and he doesn’t particularly want to deal with two dicks when just one will do. Especially those two particular dicks. And especially with Sungwoon’s personality.

He could also try to text one of his past one-night stands, which is why he downloads Tinder again on his phone. He has thousands of matches, but mostly because he swipes right on everyone. His Tinder philosophy is to let them come to him. Woojin kindly pointed out once that that only works for Jihoon because he’s _too fucking good looking for your own good_.

He messages Sungwoon first. Who’d of course lied about his height, but it hadn’t made a difference in bed. In case Sungwoon doesn’t answer him, he messages Jungkook and Taehyung, too. He’d told himself he wouldn’t have sex with either of them again because they were a little too good to be true—the type he’d wanted to see again although he knows he shouldn’t.

Tinder is good for sex, after all, not for finding your one true love.

He messages Donghan, too.

For good measure, he even messages a few girls.

Then he starts swiping until he has 100 new matches in and he hasn’t gotten a response from any of his past hookups he messaged because it’s been four months and shit happens. They could’ve deleted the app. They could be on a date or maybe they’re in someone else’s bed already.

Another 100 matches later, it’s only been ten minutes and he has about 20 new messages with variations of _hi, hey hot stuff, ;) hello there, how’re you, whats up, how you doin, what’s a baby like you doing on Tinder_ , and a few pick-up lines that make him roll his eyes. Most of them are moderately attractive—they have enough confidence to bite the bullet and message him first.

There’d been a few people he’d hoped would message him as he was swiping, and he looks for them among the ones who’ve messaged him.

There’s one in particular that makes him think maybe what he needs tonight is fresh blood.

His name is Minhyun. He’s older. He looks like he wears Tom Ford suits every day, drives a red Ferrari just because he can, wears Prada shoes and owns at least five Rolex watches. His profile says he’s a CEO, but anyone can say they’re a CEO on Tinder. He actually believes Minhyun.

His bio is either too honest or it’s a great gag. He says he likes cleaning, owns more yellow work gloves than he does ties. Maybe he just doesn’t like ties? Or maybe he really likes gloves. A glove kink? He says he’s not looking for anything serious, just some fun. That “in all honesty, my friends made this for me (thanks Minki), but I found the experience interesting so I decided to keep it.”

Minhyun’s message is simple.

 

> **Minhyun**  
>  Hello there. How’re you this evening?

 

He seems like the type of person who’s going to want to pretend to have conversation for a few hours—maybe even a few days—before asking Jihoon out for something like coffee. He doesn’t have that kind of time, but that doesn’t mean he can’t find someone else for tonight and see if he can’t save Minhyun for later. Jihoon also likes free coffee.

 

> **Jihoon  
>  ** hey – not bad, pretty stressed out over schoolwork so i’m on tinder procrastinating like every good student. how're you?

 

Although Minhyun is already texting, Jihoon gets a message from Donghan that says his bed is pretty much always open to Jihoon. They set up a time for Jihoon to be over, and that’s when Jihoon taps back over to Minhyun’s message.

 

> **Minhyun**  
>  Pretty stressed about work, actually. I’d tell you the details, but it’s boring and you’d know trade secrets and then I could get sued and how would I get a date if I wasn’t rich?
> 
> **Jihoon**  
>  i’m sure you’d manage with that face. i happen to know a really good way to relax even when i'm stressed.
> 
> **Minhyun  
>  ** I see your flattery and I will accept it. It’s not often I’m complimented on my looks from someone half as good looking as you. Tell me about how you relax.
> 
> **Jihoon**  
>  wow, i knew something had to be wrong with mr. perfect. that was incredibly longwinded and also really cheesy lol but thanks. are you sure you don’t know what i’m talking about, though? this is tinder.
> 
> **Minhyun  
>  ** Yeah, I hear that a lot, but you are beautiful and I’m the type who thinks if someone’s beautiful I should tell them. And I can’t assume everyone on Tinder is only here to find a fuck buddy because I do have some hope left in humanity.

 

This is where Jihoon would normally take the hint. Either he’d just stop messaging the person because they’re looking for something Jihoon doesn’t have the time for and, if he wanted it, he wouldn’t be looking on Tinder for it. Or he’d back off a little, get back to small talk and pretending he wants to get to know the person. It’s a game he likes playing sometimes.

He opens Minhyun’s profile again, looks through his pictures again. Minhyun in a suit. Minhyun with his friends at a bar. His smile is sweet, and it’s clear that he loves his friends, loves being around them. Minhyun running a marathon, smiling like he knows he’s losing but he’s still having fun. Minhyun doing beer yoga, but Jihoon is pretty sure there’s water in his glass. There’s a picture of him in the kitchen in an apron cooking something and clearly embarrassed that someone is taking a picture.

If he spends too long talking to someone like this, he might actually start thinking it’s possible to make a relationship on Tinder work.

But he doesn’t want to stop before trying, so he sends one more message.

 

> **Jihoon**  
>  do you want to play compliment tag or would you like to have sex with me tonight? in case you’d like to do both, i'll say that i'd much rather relieve my stress with you than with anyone else.

 

Then he tosses his phone on his bed and hops in the shower. He thinks about what Minhyun would look like under his suit. He looks tall. If he’s a runner, he’s probably lithe. Not too muscular but healthy, chiseled. He thinks about the details—his long fingers, his Adam’s apple, his warm smile. Then he thinks about those fingers around his dick, how he’d like to kiss down his neck, how he wants to see that smile turn into a smirk as his gaze fills with lust.

It’s enough to get him hard, so he strokes one out before getting out. He goes through his whole routine because he likes looking like he’s put together. He puts on a casual pair of jeans and a t-shirt, something that looks good on him but doesn’t scream that he’s trying too hard.

He wants to just put his phone in his pocket and check whether Minhyun has messaged him back later because he’s pretty sure the answer is _No, but thank you for your offer._ He pockets his wallet and checks anyway.

 

> **Minhyun**  
>  You’re right. The answer is both. I can’t think of anything I’d rather do than you tonight.

 

He followed up his message with his address and instructions on how to use the call box. Holy fuck. He texts Donghan a quick apology, grabs his keys, and orders a taxi. He arrives at about the time he would’ve gotten to Donghan’s, but Minhyun’s place is in one of the fancy neighborhoods. He calls Minhyun’s apartment number on the callbox.

“Hello?” he answers, and his voice is low but gentle.

“Hey,” Jihoon says, refusing to stutter. “Hwang Minhyun? I think it’s my turn in compliment tag. You’ve got a nice voice.”

Minhyun chuckles, and fuck if it doesn’t send a shiver over Jihoon’s skin. “You can call me hyung, if you’d like. Your voice is a lot deeper than I thought it’d be for all those cute selcas. I like it, though. I’m going to buzz you in. I’m on the top floor. My door’s open.”

The call box beeps and the lock on the glass doors opens with a click. Jihoon enters the lobby, all white quartz and gold accents, and gets into the elevator. Top fucking floor? Jesus Christ. Maybe he really is a CEO.

Minhyun’s apartment is as nice as the lobby, but he has a dark theme going on. Dark wood, dark countertops paired with white granite countertops. His furniture is sleek, black leather, a little retro with brass accents. He has a beautiful view, but anything up this high would.

He finds Minhyun in the kitchen with a bowl of fruit—finds Minhyun’s eyes on him already.

“Dessert,” Minhyun says. He spent a fair amount of time looking through Jihoon’s pictures on Tinder, but Jihoon is ethereal in real life. There’s something soft about his face although he has a high nose, a chiseled jaw. He hadn’t been sure this was a good idea until this moment. He offers his fork, a strawberry on top, to Jihoon. “Want some?”

“Sure.” Jihoon moves to his side, takes wraps the red berry around his full pink lips. “Dessert’s my safe word.”

Minhyun chuckles again, and it’s a sound that Jihoon knows he’d never grow tired of. “Alright,” he says. There’s something about the way he says it that makes Jihoon’s attention focus on his lips. “I hope we don’t have to use it.”

Then he’s leaning down, and their mouths connect slowly at first, then open softly for their tongues to meet between teeth, warm and slick. Jihoon tastes like apples, sweet and tart. And he kisses too good, kisses like a fucking tease—rolling his tongue against Minhyun’s then pulling away a little to smirk, to nibble at Minhyun’s bottom lip, to move his hips flush against Minhyun’s. Minhyun, though, is patient, lets Jihoon do whatever he wants because he has his hands on Jihoon’s ass, has him pressed against the counter. And it feels good. Jihoon’s tongue feels good, his ass feels good, his body against Minhyun’s feels good. All that good pools into his gut.

He waits for Jihoon’s mouth to relax against his for a moment while he takes a breath through his nose, then Minhyun traces his tongue from the tip of Jihoon’s down to the middle, then he flicks his tongue up to the roof of his mouth and relishes in the airy moan that escapes Jihoon’s throat. He settles his hands on Jihoon’s jaw, makes sure his touch is feather light as he tilts Jihoon’s head just right so he can fit his tongue against Jihoon’s just right.

Jihoon fists Minhyun’s shirt as Minhyun takes over their kiss. Fuck, he’s good at this. Those first trembles of lust when he first caught sight of Minhyun—tall, lean, and regal—are now a fire of desire burning him up from within. He wants more than these kisses that are threatening to weaken his knees. He wants more than Minhyun’s dick growing against him.

“Hyung,” Jihoon says as Minhyun trails kisses along his cheek.

Minhyun likes the way he says that far more than he should. “Yes?” He fits his thigh between Jihoon’s legs and Jihoon moans. Then he puts a hand on Jihoon’s back and presses him closer until he feels the hardness of Jihoon’s body against his own, feels his dick pressing against his thigh. Jihoon might be cute, might wear baggy clothes that hide his figure, but his thin frame is all muscle. He reaches around and reaches for his fork. “Another strawberry?”

A breath trembles out of Jihoon. “Where’s your bedroom, hyung?”

With Jihoon’s lips a little swollen and redder now, Minhyun appreciates the strawberry against his lips again before sliding it into his mouth with his index finger. Jihoon bites on his first knuckle, just a little, and Minhyun knew he would. Then he sucks on his fingertip and Minhyun slides his finger all the way into his mouth, curls it against his tongue, imagines how his dick would feel in Jihoon’s soft, wet mouth instead and _damn_ he’s rolling his tongue, sucking while pressing down with his teeth just enough at the base of his finger and his eyes are closed and he’s just so fucking beautiful.

“Down the hall on the left, second door on the right,” Minhyun answers.

Jihoon puts a hand on Minhyun’s now, pushes his hand away until his finger pops out of his mouth. He entwines their fingers, starting to chew now on the strawberry, and leads Minhyun to his own bedroom. Once they’re in the room, Jihoon turns Minhyun so his back is facing the bed.

But Jihoon doesn’t have him sit. He fits his fingers underneath Minhyun’s suit jacket, pulls it from his shoulders, down his arms, circling him. “Where should I put it?” he asks. “Looks expensive.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Minhyun said, though the answer would be different if he didn’t have a gorgeous man undressing him right now.

So Jihoon drops it to the floor as he comes back to face Minhyun. His knuckles graze down Minhyun’s chest as loosens his tie and then unbuttons his dress shirt. Those both fall to the floor, too. Minhyun watches Jihoon work methodically, every move measured, graceful, purposeful. It looks like he’s dancing. The look in his eyes is focused, and there’s something about the way that Minhyun can see himself reflected in their depths that’s beginning to make him want to keep that gaze focused on him all night. He wants Jihoon to look at him, only him. Wants to be the only thing Jihoon sees except the white edges, the kaleidoscope sparks, the tunneling darkness of his orgasms.

Jihoon can’t fucking believe that Minhyun’s body is as beautiful as his damn face. His face is soft angles and his body is soft edges. His bones are elegant lines that outline the way his soft flesh is pulled taut against tight muscles—biceps, abs, everything. Nothing too much. Everything just perfect. And his dick—at the very least, it’s proportionate. It’ll feel so fucking good. He takes time to take it all in, to appreciate it without touching too much because he wants Minhyun to want him to touch him. He wants him to ask for it.

Once he’s naked, Minhyun traces Jihoon’s cheekbones with the pads of his fingers. “Your turn,” he says, voice a little low, a little husky. “Will you undress for me?” He sits on the bed like a fucking king, leaning back on his hands, gaze an inferno of want.

There’s no way Jihoon would be in the right mind to say no to those words, to that look in his eyes. His breath is thin already with anticipation. He licks his lips. He’s not wearing as many clothes, so he takes his time because he can. He takes off his socks first, then his t-shirt.

Minhyun enjoys watching Jihoon’s movements. This isn’t a show. He’s not trying to make it one at all, either. He’s effortless, and that’s what pulls Minhyun in. It’s clear he’s been an athlete. Maybe he’s not now that he’s in college, but there’s so much control and precision in his moves. When his shirt is off, Minhyun studies his build. His collarbones are like two deft brushstrokes highlighting his broad shoulders—broader than his own although Jihoon is quite a bit shorter.

As he unbuttons his jeans, unzips, slides them down his legs, Jihoon keeps his gaze down. His waist is tiny, but his thighs are built like a soccer player. Then Jihoon dips his fingers into his boxers and pulls them down slowly. He’s hard, and looking at exactly what he’s planning on ruining tonight makes Minhyun’s mouth dry. He’ll have to thank Minki later for this one.

Normally, Jihoon would ask if Minhyun likes what he sees, but he doesn’t have to.

Jihoon closes the distance between them. Minhyun is so fucking hard right now that it makes Jihoon even harder. This fucking beautiful man wants him, and although it’s not like Jihoon hasn’t had beautiful people want him before, he’s never had someone quite like Minhyun want him. And he likes it. He likes the look in his eyes, likes the way he doesn’t feel the need to hide his desire or pretend like it doesn’t matter. He wears it like a fucking crown.

His body is hot to the touch, too. Jihoon trails his fingers down his arm until their fingertips brush against each other, then he guides Minhyun’s hand to his mouth. He takes his index finger in again and sucks it like he did before, hopes Minhyun thinks about just how great his mouth would be on his dick. Slippery, hot, tight.

But that’s not what he wants right now.

Minhyun puts his free hand on Jihoon’s hip, pulls him onto his lap. “Can you put in another finger?” he asks. Although Jihoon blinks, his eyes close as he opens his mouth, guides Minhyun’s second finger into his mouth. He sucks, and his flushed cheekbones highlight the soft puffiness underneath his eyes, are the perfect complement to the unique way his eyelids crease. Minhyun admires his eyelashes. He’s the most beautiful thing he’s seen, and he’s even more beautiful when he’s sucking Minhyun’s fingers like he would his dick.

Jihoon adjusts on Minhyun’s lap just enough to drop his other hand onto his cock. It’s hard, sticky with precum. He lets at a little breath—mouth opening, some spit dripping down the side of his mouth—because of how it fits into his hand. He begins imagining what it’ll be like inside of him, filling him up. He wants him so fucking bad.

Minhyun groans. He takes his fingers out of Jihoon’s mouth, uses a thumb to wipe the drool from the side of his chin, then he leans in and steals Jihoon’s lips for his own. Jihoon doesn’t have a moment to catch his breath, especially not when Minhyun’s wet fingers trace his rim. He shivers, pitches forward against Minhyun’s hard chest.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._

That’s when Jihoon realizes that he was doomed the moment he saw Minhyun’s profile, swiped right, and hoped that he’d message him. He should’ve stayed away. Because it’s one thing to play the whole flirting game through Tinder messages, meet up for coffee or drinks a few times, then dinner, then dinner and drinks, then decided that hey, maybe I like this guy enough to sleep with him, found out they’re compatible and try to make the whole relationship work despite the fact that they met on Tinder.

It’s another to thing to skip all that shit and go straight to mind-blowing sex and not come back for more. How could he not want Minhyun to look at him like this again? How could he not want to kiss Minhyun like this again? How could he not want all of this again and again and again if it’s even half as good as it’s probably going to be?

The moment he saw Minhyun and decided _that’s the one I want tonight_ was the moment he’d decided to go after _someone_ he wanted and not _something_. He wants Minhyun, not sex.

**Author's Note:**

> like all things i write, it turned out to be longer than i thought and then also all these feelings started happening and now it's a real story and not just pwp. so no i'm not leaving it there. there will be more.
> 
> feel free to follow me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/slackeuse) or bug me on [cc](http://curiouscat.me/slackeuse). you can yell at me too. it's fine. i'm used to it.


End file.
